To leverage line current and ground fault sensing in a load center capable of tripping circuit breakers in response to the detection of arcing faults, ground faults and overloads using signal processing, an inherently reliable technique is required to power the signal processing and tripping functions. The efficiency of the load center can be improved if the signal processor can also be used to monitor the currents in the multiple branch circuits.
To reduce the cost of such load centers, it would be desirable to use the signal processor to determine the currents supplied to the different branch circuits from the load center bus.